


Something Incredible, Like Saving Lives

by Phoenix_Fire925



Category: Book of Mormon
Genre: Also might fall in love oops, Angst, Connor comes in and helps, Doctor! AU, F/M, Kevin looses all hope, Kevin wants to be the best doctor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/pseuds/Phoenix_Fire925
Summary: Kevin Price had wanted to be a doctor his whole life. Both of his parents were doctors, he grew up around doctors. Hell, his parents sent him to an early age medical schooling. Now, here he is, deployed somewhere that he doesn’t recognize, with the worst partner possible. Maybe, he can meet soemone along the way who can help.





	1. Two by Two, Doctors are Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my Doctor AU of Book of Mormon! Basically, I’ll be going through the musical and changing things. I will probably go off the musical, but for now, I’m setting things up. I hope you enjoy! I alwasy appreciate comments and kudos!

Kevin Price always knew he was going to become a doctor who did incredible things. All he wanted was to grow up, be sent out to the world and help people. And he was ready to do it. Twelve years of early access medical schooling, graduating when he was only 15 years of age, mixed with four years of medical college (thank god he was able to only take four years, he had already mastered everything, they had given him a pass after twelve years), he was ready to go out and save lives. 

“Doctors! Grab your supplies, practice begins!” A loud booming voice echoed through the PA system. Kevin was the first out the door, already anticipating the practice. He enters the room, ready to start. Knowing the protocol, he begins. 

“Hello!” He greets the ‘patient’ warmly. “My name is Kevin Price, and I will be your operator today.” He shakes the man’s hand and begins to unpack. “Sir, if you will kindly lay down, we will begin.” Kevin turns around and the man is already laying down. 

“I will inject the anesthesia and we will begin.” At a nod, Kevin injects the ‘anesthesia’ into the IV. He is told they will be ‘performing’ heart surgery and immediately gets to work, making fake incisions with a marker and explaining what he would do. He fakes the motion of grabbing the heart and pretends to grab another. After ‘sewing’ him back up, Kevin steps back, sheds the gloves he was wearing, and exits the room. 

As Kevin enters the classroom, he notices he is the first one back. He’s not surprised, after all, if he wasn’t the first back, he’d probably worry. He sits down in his usual seat and begins to read a book he bought along. He knows he could go home, but he prefers it at the school. Finishing the book for the third time this month, he sets it down and thinks about what will happen this week. Today, the doctors will be assigned partner doctors, as well as locations to travel and work at for 2 years. Kevin sighs as two of his classmates file into the room. 

“Hello Kevin! How long have you been here?” One student- Kevin thinks his last name was White?- asks. 

“Not too long. I was just finishing up my book.” Kevin smiles at the pair. The smile wasn’t very legitimate, but it wasn’t fake either. He cares for these guys, just not enough. 

“Ah, that’s our Kevin, working then reading. So what did you have to perform today?” Number two-Smith, Kevin thinks?- asks.

“Heart surgery.” Plain and quick response. “A middle aged male who had a heart defect. What about you two?” Kevin asks politely, trying to move the conversation from him, so he is able to zone out.

“Oh! Well mine was a younger girl who had…” Smith begins to explain his treatment, launching into a story of how it went. Ample time to float back to his thoughts, Kevin thinks. Kevin wonders where he’ll be sent. He wonders if it’s as amazing as his favorite place in the world. He wonders if it is his favorite place in the world. How amazing would it be to be deployed in-

“..Ah Price! You should’ve seen it! What would you have done in a kidney surgery? Horizontal cut across the patient’s waist, or vertical cross through their stomach?” Smith asks Kevin, looking excited. 

“I would’ve done a horizontal incision across the waist, then a vertical cut on the stomach. It would make an easier to access the kidney’s, and it wouldn't be too hard to stitch up.” Kevin explains easily, hoping to get out of the conversation. Young’s eyes light up.

“That’s so genius Price! Ugh!” Smith slaps a hand to his forehead. “Why didn't I think of that?!” Before any response could be made, many more students began to flow through the door. Kevin politely wishes goodbyes to his classmates before sitting back down. He sighs in relief and goes to grab his book once more. When he picked up his book, a loud yell could be heard.

“Nonono! That is not how it’s done! The incision is made here, not there! You’re messing things up again.” Kevin shrugged it off, going back to his book. After some time, an announcement was made to have the senior students meet at the auditorium. Everyone rose and made their way down, Kevin following the flow of students.   
Soon, everyone was inside and chatting. The two who had talked to Kevin earlier came back over.   
“Hey, where do you think you’ll be sent to Price?” White asks.  
“Well, I mean, we’re never sure, but I have been hoping to go to one place…” Kevin trailed off, starry-eyed.  
“I’m sure that if you’ve been hoping to go somewhere, you’ll go there. You’ve been working so hard for this, that you deserve it!” Smith blurts out. A moment passes.  
“Aw c’mon guys.” Kevin says, smiling. The two walk away chatting. ‘This is it’ Kevin thinks, ‘This is where my life begins.’ The voice that made the announcements asks for the students to take a seat before he began the introduction. Soon, he was naming off pairs and locations. 

“Young and Grant! Please make your way to the front. You will be serving in Norway.” The two boys hugged and moved, making their way to their seats, mumbling things about Norway with excitement. Kevin chuckled to himself, smiling at their excitement. Next up came White and Smith, the two Kevin recognized as who he was talking to earlier.

“I knew we’d get paired together!” Was shouted as the two hugged. They were assigned to France. Cross and Green were assigned to Japan. Kevin sighed, Harris and Brown were assigned to who knows where, because Kevin began to panic. Where will he end up? San Francisco? Australia? Mexico? Who knows. Now, Kevin was tapping his leg as the students not yet assigned yet dwindled. He’s been hoping and praying to anything and everything that he’s sent to his favorite place. Orlando, Florida. Imagine, helping people and going to all of the amusement parks. Kevin visibly relaxed at the thought of Orlando.   
“Price!” Kevin jumped and stood, not expecting to be called on while he was daydreaming. “Cunningham!” Kevin made his way up to the front when he hear the other name be called. 

“Hi! I heard you're the best! We’re gonna be besties!” Cunningham exclaims, grabbing Kevin’s hand and shaking it. 

“Oh, uh, hi!” Kevin replied, smiling. This will be...exciting.  
“You will be serving in Uganda!” Kevin’s smile broke, staying rock solid on his face, eyes darkening. 

“U-Uganda?” No, no nonono what about Orlando?! How will he help people in Orlando when he’s not there? 

“Uganda?! Where is that?” Cunningham asks, clueless yet excited. Kevin has to admit, this kid’s excitement is impressive. A loud ‘Africa!’ Rings out through the auditorium. “Oh boy! Like the Lion King!” ‘There better be talking lions there too’ Kevin thinks. ‘Actually, there better be no lions’ he rethinks. 

Suddenly, everyone is talking. All of the students are chattering excitedly about their partners and their locations and blah blah blah. Kevin meanwhile, is frozen. Finally he snaps out of it. Just before he can say anything, the announcer speaks up again.

“Go, pack your things and say goodbye to your families! You will be sent out tomorrow!” And Kevin could cry. He does not want to leave anymore.


	2. Together, You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Me (But Mostly Me) ft. The parents and the brother.

“And you’re sure you don't want me to be relocated somewhere closer?” Kevin pleads. 

“Son, don’t worry about us, we’re gonna miss you, but this is to save lives! It’s okay Kevin.” Kevin’s father leans down and kisses his forehead. “We really appreciate your concern for us” Kevin’s faux smile reappears and he nods. His little brother, Jack, runs over and envelops Kevin into a hug.

“I can’t believe Kevin is going so far away!” Jack pulls away, “Go out and save some lives, okay Kevin?” Kevin’s smile melts into a real one. 

“Of course Jack.” He ruffles the boy’s hair and grabs his bag, feeling more ready to go to Uganda. ‘It doesn’t matter, as long as I save lives, I’ll be happy.’ Kevin says goodbye to his family one more time before making his way out the door. He walks to short distance to the bus stop, placing his things down and sitting on the bench. Before he can grab his book, he hears his partner coming along the sidewalk. Kevin looks up to see Cunningham and his family.Kevin’s jaw drops. They're feeding him. ‘Holy shit’ Kevin thinks ‘I’ve been stuck with a child.’ As they draw closer, Kevin can hear what they're talking about. 

“I hear Mr. Price is an amazing doctor, just follow his lead and let him do all the work Arnold.” Cunningham’s dad speaks. Kevin’s presses his lips together before sighing quietly. “Ah look! There he is now!” Crawling sensations shoot throughout his body as he can feel their eyes on him. While yes, Kevin loves attention, the type of attention where he’s not supposed to know they’re praising him creeps him out. They’re talking about him, and it grosses him out. “Mr. Price!” Kevin jumps, being pulled out of his mind. His plastic smile returns once more, shaking the hand that is held out for him. 

“Hello sir.” He looks over to his partner, “Hello to you too. Are you ready to go?” Kevin urges, wanting to leave to sleep or read on the bus and plane. His partner gasps. 

“Yes! Yes I am!” He whips around to face his parents, kissing them both. “Love you! Bye!” Cunningham grabs his bags and places them next to Kevin’s before sitting down next to him. “Hi!” He says loudly, directly into Kevin’s ear.

“Hi” Kevin replies hesitantly. “So, um. Are you ready to go save some lives?” He asks, trying to rise his own spirits up as well as keep his partner entertained. 

“Yes! Yes I am!” Cunningham replies, swinging his legs. “So, have you always wanted to be a super cool and smart doctor?” Kevin feels his pride swell and a smile rise onto his face. 

“Well, I’ve grown up around doctors all my life, and I have the hope that someday, when I become a famous doctor, a superstar will almost die-most likely from doing something extremely stupid- and I’ll operate. They’ll wake up, shake my hand and say ‘You’ve done an awesome job Kevin’ and I can become best friends with all of the celebrities and become even more famous!” Kevin breathes, using only one breath that whole time. He beams forward, whipping his head towards his partner. “But right now, I’ll go and save some Africans’ lives and then they’ll love me. Well, I guess not only me. It’s you and me, just more me.” He sees stars in Cunningham’s eyes as he mentions the two of them. “Yeah, you and me- just mostly me- can help save people’s lives. Because I’m extremely trained-“ 

“And I can stand there!” Cunningham interrupts, excited. Kevin smiles down at him. 

“Yes, but don't interrupt. But every big thing needs a smaller thing to complete it. Like a captain and a mate. Or like how a dinner needs a side dish-“

“On a slightly smaller plate!” Cunningham exclaims.

“As I said, dont interrupt, but I can do anything, so we’ll save lives!” Kevin stands up, dragging Cunningham with him. “Now that we both agree, we can do anything, more like I can do anything but still! We were chosen to do great things, you and me.”

“Yeah, you and me.” Cunningham sighs.

“Just mostly me!” Kevin smiles and sits back down, grabbing his book. Cunningham is still humming a tune and Kevin doesn’t seem to mind. He feels a lot better after being able to tell his partner how amazing he was. He feels more confident, more ready to help people. 

“Hey, uh, call me Kevin, by the way. We’re gonna be around each other for two years, so just call me Kevin” He tries, being as soft and sincere as possible. 

“Oh! I’m Arnold!” Cunnin-Arnold’s hand shoots out. Kevin reaches out and shakes it. 

“I'm glad we’re partners. I have a feeling this will be incredible.” As Kevin finishes his sentence, the bus rolls up. The pair exchange eye contact and board the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my Doctor AU of Book of Mormon! Basically, I’ll be going through the musical and changing things. I will probably go off the musical, but for now, I’m setting things up. I hope you enjoy! I alwasy appreciate comments and kudos!


End file.
